


Daddy's Girl - F4M role-play ASMR script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: Daughter of a Crime Syndicate escapes into the cells below to think- because no one expects her to go there. However, her 'favourite' room already has a visitor. Curiosity killed the cat...CRIME BOSS/HEIR APPARENT/TIED UP/TAPED UP/NON LOVE CONFESSION/MENTIONS OF CHARACTER DEATH/MENTIONS OF MURDER/
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	Daddy's Girl - F4M role-play ASMR script

*door opening*

VA: Aaaaand, what do were have here? Color me surprised that my favorite room is occupied.

*wraps fingers on door. Is curious*

VA: That won’t do... I was expecting to get away from people, but that doesn’t look like that’s going to be the case...

VA: You don’t look like your in a very good spot, my friend.

*sigh*

VA: I’m not here for you, so lose the wide-eyed look of terror... do I look like I’m here to do unspeakable things to you?

VA: I’m afraid whatever mess you got yourself into, it really is your own fault though... I may not have picked the family I was born into, so it was always going to be my world... But you-

VA: You chose this family. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but this mess is entirely the bed you made... Well, maybe a hole in the ground- depends on why your here... it doesn’t look that good though.

VA: I mean, look at that face....

*tsk tsk tsk*

VA: Such a lovely face... expressive eyes too. Gotta beg in someway when you’re mouth is taped shut, huh?

*laughter*

VA: See... Now I’ve gone and made myself curious.

*rips tape off*

(who are you)

VA: Me? You haven’t been part of the family very long, have you? Poor sap...

VA: If Colletti is the ruler of this little crime kingdom, that would make my brother it’s prince...

(your the bosses daughter?)

VA: Oh, no... Not just an heir, darling. I’m the crown princess to the throne, sweetness. You’re looking at the next ruler when the old man kicks the bucket- or doesn’t manage to escape some sticky, little mess my mother keeps warning him about.

VA: Doesn’t much matter though. This job is like.... cancer. You give death and invitation over for dinner- don’t be surprised if he over stays his welcome.

*laughter*

VA: That’s family wisdom for you.

(unwilling to speak)

VA: So, I’m curious. What exactly did you screw up for my dear, old Dad? You don’t look too banged up. Yet-

(hostage for goods delivered and not paid for)

VA: Awww... and here I was hoping I might see you again. Ransom victims usually don’t come back if released... Pity.

VA: You are hands down far nicer to look at that and other the drug addled, weapon smuggling idiots that quickly loose their charms.

*tsk*

VA: I’m in a good mood today... So I’m going to take a seat right here.

*sits on lap*

VA: Your lap is by far the cleanest thing in this room, even spattered with blood...

*inhales and whispers closely to the mic*

VA: There maybe a way out of this for you... I can ensure you walk out of this place. Ransom paid or no. I have that kind of sway, I’m not just a figurehead...

VA: I’ll see to it that you’re released, on the condition that when I come into power- you come and see me.

(why?)

*laughter*

VA: Because you NEVER trust your own... trust gets you killed by double dealing. That’s why I don’t have a big brother anymore...

*saddened tone*

VA: But you. You’re a victim. That’s why you’re sitting in this chair, only a few hairs out of place. Ransoms use innocent people because others feel bad for them. Love them... will do anything to bring them back to safety. They are trusted, believed in...

VA: That exactly why I want you. So, if you can stay out of trouble until I take over, I’ve got a job for you.

(you’re trying to recruit me?)

VA: No, I’m not recruiting pre-say... I want to keep you innocent, if you were worried. You’re useless to me if you get yours hands dirty after this.

(what’s the job?)

VA: What is it? If I tell you... you might tell someone else. I don’t trust you either, innocent or not. Secrets are only safe when you keep your own... the whole death to dinner problem kicks in strongly when you start flapping your gums.

VA: So, suffice to say. Today, you’ll get to live. Tomorrow too. You might even steer clear of me for a few years, lucky you... but I’m doing you a favor here... and I will want repayment. Unless you think it best I don’t interfere here-

(asks for her help)

VA: Good. I like when people owe me.

VA: Now, I’m going to saunter back to the real world... guess I should put the tape back first-

(What happened to your brother?)

*surprised and then saddened*

VA: Huh? How did my brother die?... ...

*sarcastic half-hearted laugh*

VA: He invited death to dinner.

*pause*

VA: That’s the problem when you have a number of kids, and then teach them that social constructs aren’t the same laws we follow.... we aren’t better then them. We just aren’t taught them...

*Vietnam flashback monologue*

VA: Brent literally died at dinner... No one thought anything when he choked for a moment- we noticed when he began to panic. He kicked back on the table making things knock over.... he rolled on the ground... blood came out of everywhere.

VA: Blood was everywhere.

VA: Mother was screaming in hysterics, Dad made a long-winded promise to kill everyone involved because we all knew... A doctor was never going to make to him in time...

*pause*

VA: Micheal looked like he was never going to eat food again, he couldn’t stop staring at the table. He still does... it happened so fast... too fast to do anything.

(what really happened?)

VA: I told you, didn’t I? You shouldn’t invite death to dinner... if Brent hadn’t caved to Dad demanding ALL the family attend... he’d be fine.

VA: ... he was entirely justified in not trusting any of us... hence my rule.

*distressed tone*

VA: They all thought it was me.

*pause*

VA: Dearest Daddy broken my nose, ‘knowing’ it had to be me, because I was the one that gained anything out it... *sniff* It took a lot to breathing through a blood filled mouth before he heard any reason. Logic eventually kicked in, that this direct method and outcome only pointed to me- which made for a superbly stupid plan... He promised if I wasn’t found out within the year, he’d pay to have it fixed; my nose. As you can see, it’s quite pretty again... but for a whole year, he would barely even look at me...

VA: But I’ll never forget his face.

(your dad?)

VA: No, Brent... he clawed at his throat, sucking in air, but it didn’t go anywhere... even he thought it was me; looked at me as the air in his lung got used and reused until it was no good anymore... Maybe if he’d been smarter...

*slight tonal shift*

VA: ... he wouldn’t have invited me to dinner...

(shocked gasp from hostage)

VA: Shhhhh, it will be our little secret. I can tell you because those that would believe you- are all dead. Dad saw to that when the year was up. He just wanted to move on... needed to for Mom... So those that wouldn’t believe you, would kill you for the insult on my honor.

*inhale to feel refreshed*

VA: That, is the biggest lie I ever let them believe....

*looks at his face*

VA: Not that I killed my brother, obviously. I never told them.... but that I have honor. Some semblance of a code I follow, can be reined in and guided by...

*tired now*

VA: You look shocked. It was all and well when I was just the bosses daughter. Even still when I told you I’m the next in line for the title... you had to know I;d be capable of killing people if that’s my goal... ... It’s the kin-slaying that put that funny look on your face though, isn’t it?

VA: In all fairness, I left my other brother alone. Micheal? He’s alive still; healthy. After what happened to Brent, he no longer wanted to be a part of the family and chose to get his degrees and become a physics professor.

*pause*

VA: But time is short. I came down here to think, because no one expects me to sit down here to do that... not which what they do in these rooms...

VA: You- have blown new air into me. That’s what innocence does for me. It’s so refreshing...

VA: I do look forward to seeing you again eventually. Here’s hoping it’s sooner versus later?

*laughter*

VA: Good man... Keep that wide-eyed look of shock you have right now... they’ll be less likely to hurt you when you’re already scared shitless.

You know the rules. If you use it, let me know. I'd love to see your take on it. Feel free to make revisions to make it better suit your needs, be sure to cite the creator and have a blast girls and boys.

I have two follow up sequels to this.

v.1 continues with the crazy girl from above

v.2 conveniently amends the crazy for a sweeter vibe

Let me know which you think I should work on first.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, is used, cite writer and float me a link. Other than that, alter script as suits your needs and have fun. For idea on audio, See BenevolentVoice on Youtube who has used this script.


End file.
